At present, mobile phones, tablet computers and other mobile terminals tend to have a bigger and bigger display screen in order to meet the user's demand for display effects. As the display screen of the mobile terminal is enlarged, the volume of the mobile terminal is increased, and thus the problem that the mobile terminal is inconvenient to carry becomes more and more prominent. Accordingly, how to effectively balance the increased screen size and portability of mobile terminals has become an urgent problem to be solved.